New York New York
by lovezaddictionx3
Summary: Yugi and friends go to New York for a trip. Yami decides to tell Yugi how he feels about him. WARNING YYxY....Limes and Lemons!
1. The Plane

**_New York New York_**

**Desi: Wow this is the first umm…Romantic story I ever wrote….**

**Joey: Mmm pizza**

**Yami: Can you not think of food right now I mean the story hasn't even started**

**Joey: Even better POPCORN! You can't have a movie….I mean story without popcorn.**

**Desi: Guys can we focus on the story right now….?**

**Yami: If you can get the mutt to listen….**

**Joey: Do you have to rub that in my face everytime you get the chance?**

**Desi: Joey don't get in the fridge my mom made me a pumpkin pie…**

**Joey: I HEARD PIE!**

**Desi: COME LISTEN TO THE STORY PLEASE?**

**Joey: Mmmkay…haha….Well I guess the pie can wait…..**

**Yami: THANK RA…!**

**/Yugi/**

**/Yami/ Through link**

**() thought**

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH I JUST OWN PIE SO HA!**_

Yugi and Yami were sitting on the bed when they heard a knock on the door. After the knock is heard Yami goes into the puzzle to hide from whoever it was.

"Is if safe to come in" Joey asked.

"Ha ha VERY funny Joey…..Like anything would be happening……It means yes come in!" Yugi said laughingly.

"Hey are you coming with us or not?" Joey asked.

"What are you talking about Joey?" Yugi questioned.

/Yugi what does he want/I don't know, he's talking about us going somewhere/Oh/

"So are you coming or not?" Joey yelled as he started to walk to the door.

"Where? Sorry Joey I wasn't listening…" Yugi asked.

"TO NEW YORK… Where were ya when I just told ya?" Joey questioned.

"My mind just trailed off, but sure I'll go to New York with you, but who else is going?" Yugi asked for as he felt bad for ignoring him the first time he told him.

"Well just a couple of friends, and you can bring Yami too I'm sure he needs time off his busy schedule…ha ha I'm good." Joey joked.

"Yeah he'll come, but when do we leave?" Yugi asked.

"As soon as possible… like today at 3" Joey laughed, but was serious.

"Okay we'll hurry and go to your house around 2 okay?" Yugi thought that would give him and Yami time to pack and get to Joey's house and relax.

"Sure…. Well I'll see you then" Joey said happily.

Joey then left and Yami came out of the Puzzle. Yami had an odd look on his face when he looked up at Yugi.

"Whats the matter Yami?" Yugi said intently.

"Nothing…it's just…nevermind" Yami said angrily.

"Why are you so angry? Whats wrong? You seem troubled." Yugi asked caringly.

Yami knew he had to tell Yugi his feelings for him, but didn't know how… so he slowly said down by Yugi on the bed. Yami leaned over and lightly started to kiss Yugi. Yugi jumped away a little. Yami sat up and looked at Yugi. Yugi was so shocked that all he could do was blink, He never knew that Yami had these feelings and he didn't know how to take it at this point, but with the respect he had for Yami, he then asked…

"Yami why didn't you tell me….umm…before now?" Yugi asked unaware what was about to happen. Yami sat closer to Yugi and slowly put his hand on Yugi's knee. Yugi looked at his knee, but then soon looked up and gazed at Yami with a questionable face.

"Because I didn't know how you would take it and I didn't want to take any chance with loosing you as a friend." Yami said sadly.

"Plus I know by your response that I shouldn't have done that now."

"I just wasn't ready for that that's all. It just shocked me. I mean…" Yugi was so confused at this point that he didn't know what to say or do… yeah I mean of course he had feelings for Yami, but he never dreamt that Yami felt anything like that towards him. Yugi looked over at Yami and saw that he looked sad and helpless… Yugi had never seen Yami as sad as this before and didn't want to make his spirit upset in any way… Yugi started to think of what he could do to make up for what he thought he caused.

He then grabbed Yami's neck as if he was going to tell him something special in his ear… instead he started to kiss his neck and he then felt Yami's hand over his… Yami looked at Yugi and asked him… "Yugi are you sure your okay with this? Because I love you and I'd understand" Yami said actually caring.

"Yes, but whats the point in loving someone if you don't' show it?" Yugi said smugly.

There was another knock on the door, but this time it was Solomon.

"Yugi what are you doing in there? It's time to get up!" Solomon yelled through the door.

"Nothing grandpa, we're coming" Yugi yelled back.

Yami and Yugi then got packed and then headed over to Joey's house, but nothing was said until they reached his house and everyone was there ready to go.

/Yami I hope we can start…um… telling everyone… I mean they should know/Do you think they'll care/They shouldn't their my friends/Okay, but your telling them not me/I have a better idea, lets kiss in front of them that way it'll stop them in their tracks and plus it's an easy way to break it to them/Okay, but when do you want to do this/Now is gre…

But before Yugi could finish, Yami stood up which cause Yugi to stand and look at him knowingly. Yami walked over and started to kiss Yugi. Everyone stopped so fast that Tristan tripped over Joey who was walking in front of him. Everyone was in awe. Yugi and Yami began to explain that they had been feeling for each other and that they were going to be a couple, Joey looked around at everyone, who was still in shock and yelled…

"I already knew you two were… uhh… together I guess you could say."

"Yeah I know you did Joey, but I still wonder if everyone is okay with this." Yugi said cautiously.

Everyone started to tell him that they loved him and would back him up through anything. Yugi was so happy to know that his friends were still his friends. He only hoped that his grandpa would understand, but in the meantime he didn't need to worry because he wouldn't see his grandpa for a month. Yami thought that this would be great for him and Yugi to spend time together and be able to talk. Everyone finally got on the plane to go to New York and were seated when the pilot told everyone to fasten their seat belts because the take off was always a little bumpy.

/Yugi I'm so happy I finally told you/Well me too cause I wouldn't have said anything to you/

_**WARNING LEMON/LIME SCENE**_

Yami looked at Yugi in longing-ness and then looked out the window…Yugi slowly grabbed Yami's had and placed it on his knee. Yami didn't move but was stunned. Yami slowly moved his hand closer to Yugi's inner thigh, but Yugi looked at Yami with a quick jolt like he was on fire. Yami slowly started to pull his hand away when all of a sudden he heard whimper through the link. Yami then moved it back to Yugi's inner thigh and then closer. Yami then started to unzip Yugi's pants, but that really made Yugi jump and sent a startled gasp through the link, making Yami quickly retreat. Yugi was shocked that he jumped so, but didn't want to get caught doing anything on the airplane. Yugi then started to reach back for Yami's hand and place it back on his thigh. Yami then looked at Yugi to get acknowledgment because he neither wanted to be caught. Yugi shook his head and Yami then placed his hand on Yugi's length. Yugi moaned through the link, but then Yugi reached over to Yami' waist and starting playing with his belt and rested his hand on Yami's length. Yugi was trying hard to keep himself under control but Yami wouldn't let him. Yugi then started to unzip Yami's pants when they both heard Joey's voice.

"Guys can I come sit by ya'll? Because Tristin is starting to scare me!" Joey asked slowly as he walked close to Yami and Yugi. Yami and Yugi hurriedly tried to fix them selves up. When Joey got next to them he then said… "Guys am I..uhhh…interrupting something?"

"NO, no, Joey, your fine, we weren't doing anything special" Yugi said politely.

/Yugi get rid of him/I can't he's my friend, plus we'll have all the rest of the time in New York to spend with each other/Fine but you owe me HUGE Yugi/Believe me I know/

Desi: So how was my first story…hides behind a rock…don't shoot if it was horrid… just give me tips so I can make it the best it can be.

**Yami: Where's the mutt!**

**Joey: I'm here I'm just eating sum pie!**

**Desi: Well at least he waited till it was over this time… Well leave me any suggestions that will make it seem better.**

**Yami and Joey: Any help will do! Need 7 reviews to continue! 7's a good number.**

**Desi: o0 There right!**


	2. Reached NY

**Desi: I'm sorry I didn't put it at MA but thank you soo much for letting me know about that.**

**Yami: I could have told you that!**

**Desi: What ever Yami…. Okay well I'm so glad that I got 7 reviews I actually got 8 so woohoo! **

**Yugi: Yeah and I really liked your 1st chapter so keep going please!**

**Desi: Okay I won't prolong well hope it's better!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YGI OR ANY OF THOSE CHARATERS I DO HOWEVER OWN THE PLOT IN THIS STORY!**

Their still on the airplane at this period of time. There was a short delay in Chicago. Everyone is either asleep or almost asleep when a sudden jolt in the plane causes them to all wake suddenly.

"What the heck was that?" Joey asked mystified.

Over the intercom the pilot starts to talk, "Sorry about that everyone we just hit a few heavy clouds, we should be okay after we straighten up."

"Thank Goodness I thought we were going to crash" Yugi said worriedly.

The plane straightens out and starts flying smoothly again. When they finally Reach New York the pilot then says "Thank you everyone who was riding and I hope you had a great flight other than the occasional bumps here and there.. if you have any other questions please let one of the staff know."

"Oh I have a question…. Why did…" Joey yelled angrily on and on about the food.

"Oh shut up MUTT!" Kaiba was now exhausted by hearing Joey complain.

They get all of their belongings and head for the hotel.

"I'm so glad that you could get us such a nice hotel Kiaba" Tea said.

"Yeah well if I had a choice I would have just let you get your own hotel.." Kaiba remarked hatefully.

"Well we'll meet up with you all later we're going to go ahead and take our stuff up and take a nap" Yugi said as he and Yami ran to their room on the 25floor.

"Yugi can you believe how big this place is…" Yami said astonished.

"No I can't it's beautiful… and we're all alone." Yugi said playfully.

"Yugi not now I'm tired" Yami said lovingly but very exhausted.

"Oh come on just for a little while… Yugi does puppy dog eyes It'll mean a lot to me." Yugi said hopefully.

"YYYuuuugggiiii please can it wait." Yami asked once again.

"Okay if you insist" Yugi said lovingly.

They both took a shower and got dressed in their pajamas. Yugi wearing his cute Frog boxers, and Yami wearing his Orange Flaming ones. They both crawled into bed.

"Yami I think we know each other to do anything, don't you" Yugi asked angelically.

"Yes I do but only if you ready and not tonight I'm really tired." Yami asked before almost dozing off.

"Yes I am ready, but don't worry I know your tired that's why I'll do it for you." Yugi said majestically.

**WARNING LEMON SCENE**

Yami rolled over to his left side of the bed facing the opposite direction of Yugi. Yugi thought that this was the best position. He could do what ever he felt like now. Yugi slowly took his hand and put it over Yami's body as if he was going to hug him goodnight. He then slowly made his way to Yami's boxer hole where he was planning to stop, but before he could Yami grabbed his hand and turned to Yugi.

"Yugi you don't listen I'm really tired and if you don't get any sleep your gonna wish you did" Yami said slowly.

"Okay okay okay I will I promise" Yugi said as he crossed his left hand behind his back.

Yami then turned back over to where he was at first. Yugi again rested his arm over Yami, but this time he waited till he knew for sure that Yami was asleep. He then reached into Yami's boxer pants and slowly started to arouse him. Yami slowly started to wake up, but at first didn't know what was happening, but when he did he was to far in to tell Yugi to stop or to reach Yugi's hand. His release was coming soon and he knew it, but he couldn't control himself. Yugi then relaxed and pulled his hand away and then started kissing Yami's neck. He knew what he was doing and didn't care if Yami was angry because he knew he wasn't. Yami started to be in pain because he had not released and didn't know why Yugi didn't continue. With that Yugi then leaned over and kissed Yami passoniatly. Yugi was completely on top of Yami at this point and had his right hand over Yami's right cheek and his left hand resting on Yami's arousal. Yami still didn't know why Yugi had not yet continued, but Yugi wasn't giving Yami a chance to do anything. Yugi had began to feel Yami getting hard under him so he slowly got back on to his side of the bed and slowly relaxed to a slumber. Yami on the other hand was in an awful lot of pain and knew he would have to get back at Yugi, but didn't know how. Yami finally got relaxed enough to fall asleep. Six hours past and then the phone rang.

ring…………..ring……….ring,…….. "Hello this is your wake up call"

"Yugi did you order a wake up call?" Yami said tiredly.

"Nope did you?" Yugi shouted from the kitchen.

"How are you not tire….. nevermind" Yami said as he was still very tired and felt very odd knowing that Yugi had the upperhand on him last night.

"Hmm I guess I just had more sleep last nigh" Yugi said as he giggled.

"Yugi I told you not to last night I was really tired now I'm even more tired then I was last night…." Yami said upsettingly.

"awe I'm sorry can't you handle poor little oh me" Yugi said laughingly.

"Your not funny Yugi I will get you back" Yami said deep in thought.

"I'll be waiting" Yugi said smiling.

The phone began to ring again but this time it was Joey.

"Guys are you ready" Joey yelled through the phone.

"What for and stop yelling" Yami yelled back.

"For the show you know the one that we were all talking about on the plane.." Joey said assumingly.

"Oh yeah that one" Yami said still uncertain because of what had occurred on the plane neither him or Yugi knew what he was talking about. "We'll be right down Joey just give us a few minutes."

Yami and Yugi hurriedly got dressed and went into the lobby.

"Okay now that everyone is here we're going to go." Kaiba said enthusiastically.

/What are we suppose to be watching Yugi/

/I'm not exactly sure… I think it's some kind of show/

/We could be doing something better right now/

/Really what/

/……………………………………………/

/YAMI/

/You started it last night/

/You told me not to/

/Your right we should just relax and have fun watching the show/

/Okay we'll watch the show/

"GUYS WE'RE STILL REALLY TIRED WE'RE GOING TO GO BACK TO THE ROOM AND SLEEP SEE YOU ALL LATER" Yugi yelled as he grabbed Yami and ran back inside.

"Yugi what are you doing. You said we would watch the show." Yami asked oddly.

"There's better things to be doing remember!" Yugi said gleefully.

"Your right. Ha ha but lets really get some shut eye first." Yami asked playfully.

"okay I will let you sleep for 2hours that's it." Yugi said sternly.

"Yes Sergeant Yugi sir" Yami laughed playfully as he ran and jumped on the bed almost falling off.

"Careful I don't want you hurt." Yugi said smiling at Yami in intension look.

"Goodnight." Yami said before Yugi could do or say anything else he was out.

**Desi: Well I hope that was a lot better then the other one.**

**Yami: Good to me! And you know I'm still kinda tired.**

**Yugi: 2hours ha ha!**

**Desi: well okay leave me some comments please I just need 3 to do the next chapter!**

**Yami: We can do that can't we!**

**/Hey Yugi want to go into that room over there and lock it/**

**/In a minute I'm tired/**

**/Yugi that's not funny/**

**/Yes it is, but okay lets go/**

**Yami and Yugi runs into the open room and locks the door!**

**Desi: Hey guys get out of my bedroom o0 ahhh GET OUT!**

**Yami and Yugi: okay we're coming.**

**Yugi and Yami open door and come out in the hall**

**Yugi: only 3 reviews remember!**


	3. important note

It has been a really long time and I really want to keep writing so I will put the next chapter ASAP because I haven't got to cause I got kicked off for one of my stories so I'm trying to fix it so I can put it on here well.. I'll get in on soon thank you to all my readers!


End file.
